1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module, and a power conversion apparatus and a motor using the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power conversion apparatus that converts direct-current power to alternating-current power is used for applying a voltage to a coil of a motor. The power conversion apparatus used for a motor is composed of a bridge circuit including a semiconductor device and a diode device. Examples of the bridge circuit include a half bridge circuit, a full bridge circuit, and a three-phase bridge circuit. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3379429 discloses a circuit configuration of one arm in a three-phase bridge circuit.